


Captain & Corrupter

by buckyseyesandthighs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyseyesandthighs/pseuds/buckyseyesandthighs
Summary: A night out with friends turns from playful to sinful when you decide to have a little more fun with a certain super soldier.





	Captain & Corrupter

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real attempt at smut and let me just say, it was definitely an interesting experience!

Sleazy bars were not hard to come by in New York City and tonight you and your friends had found the perfect one. They might as well have named the damn place Debauchery. Dark, crowded, provocative music blaring through speakers; the air was stifling because of all the bodies grinding on the cramped dance floor. Definitely perfect.

You were sitting at a table with Bucky, circling the rim of your whiskey glass with your finger and his left arm was draped over your shoulders. The cool touch of metal against your skin calmed the heat rising to your body, but only slightly. As soon as your eyes landed on the man that was your reason for being here in the first place, all the ice water in the place couldn’t cool you down.

Standing by the billiards table, pool cue in one hand and cold beer in the other, Steve Rogers looked delicious. Wearing a thin navy jacket over a simple white t-shirt, a bit of it was tucked into the front of his pants showing his red belt and fitted dark wash jeans that hugged his ass so perfectly you wanted to march up there and take a bite out of him.

He had been nursing his drink for a few minutes now and the heat in the room was making the bottle perspire. Beads of condensation rolled down and collected over his fingers. You watched him lift the bottle to his lips, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed back a generous swig. Like any good beer commercial, a single droplet of liquid escaped his lips and rolled down his chin before he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Unconsciously, you sighed and licked your lips, imagining the way the drink would taste against the saltiness of his skin as you ran your tongue over it.

You were shaken from your fantasy when Bucky actually shook you with his arm. “Cut it out, doll. You’re being naughty.” He chuckled and raised his glass to his smirking lips. Smug little bastard.

You pouted at the handsome man beside you, leaning a little closer and taking the drink from his hand, downing the amber liquid in one gulp. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Buck.” You batted your eyelashes at him, feigning innocence. Yeah, so what if he could see straight through your bullshit, you liked teasing him.

Bucky pinched your side and you squealed in surprise. He was still sporting that shit-eating grin, you had to scoff and nudge him away just to keep from grinning back. Playing to his weakness, you crossed one leg over the other, making the hem of your skirt rise and reveal more of your thighs. Bucky loves your thighs.

His lustful gaze shot down. Admiring the thick muscle, he ran his metal hand up and down the soft flesh, rubbing and squeezing along the way. “He’s practically your boss, you shouldn’t be looking at him like that.”

“He’s not my boss, Bucky, he’s more like a team leader.” You placed your hand over Bucky’s, fingers tapping the metal plates. “And I know he’s been a little frustrated and pent up lately. When was the last time he had someone help satisfy his needs?” You whisper the last part in a low sultry tone, making Bucky shiver. A dark glint flashed over his eyes, dilating his pupils. He laughed under his breath and leaned in a little closer, your faces only inches apart.

“Sounds like maybe you need help satisfying your needs, doll.” Bucky’s husky whisper in your ear made your stomach flutter. Your cheeks flushed at the proposal, just like they always did.

Your friendship with Bucky has always been this way. You both loved each other dearly, it just wasn’t your typical, traditional kind of love. You enjoyed countless nights in the company of the amorous brunette, your sweaty limbs tangled together while pleasured moans and screams pierced the air. You always left each other thoroughly satisfied and ordinarily, you would take him up on his offer, but tonight you didn’t fail to notice him watching a blonde stranger by the bar.

You pressed a tender kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Don’t worry about me, love. Thank you, though.” He smiled lovingly at you when you swiped your thumb over his plump bottom lip. Damn, you loved those lips. You nodded your head to the side, “Besides, that cutie by the bar hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of you.”

Bucky smiled a wide grin, looking between you and the good looking man who fidgeted with his drink every time Bucky looked over. One of the things you loved about Bucky was that he wasn’t afraid to try new things and he never limited himself. As well he shouldn’t. The man’s insatiable hunger could not be handled by just one person. Your body shuttered involuntarily, having had first-hand experience of that appetite.

You looked over to your own gorgeous blonde man that was constantly consuming your thoughts lately. Steve ran his long fingers through his hair, brushing back the stray pieces that tickled his forehead. His hair was getting a little longer. Sam must have said something particularly hilarious to him because he tossed his head back and clamped a hand over his chest. A doting smile pulled at your lips when you heard his boisterous laugh over the thumping music. He hadn’t shaved in a few weeks and his strong jawline was now marked with a thickening beard. You needed to clench your legs together when you felt that familiar ache between your thighs, thinking about how his beard would feel against your sensitive skin. Oh, the things you wanted to do to corrupt the good Captain.

Turning your attention back to Bucky, you motioned towards the bar again. “Make your move, sweetie. Go have some fun.” You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively, to which he replied with a breathy laugh. He knew not to feel guilty about leaving you alone, your determination had reached its peak tonight so it wouldn’t be long before you approached the other super soldier.

Bucky stood from his seat and straightened himself out, wordlessly asking you if he looked alright. Christ, of course, he looked more than alright. The man was gorgeous. You gave him a very approving nod and a slap to the ass. “Go get him, babe.”

There was that damn grin again. “Alright, gorgeous. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He leaned down and kissed you before turning to make his way to the bar. Damn, those lips felt good.

“Oh, sweetheart. That leaves me pretty much open to anything, doesn’t it?” You giggled when he shot you a playful wink.

Alone and barely tipsy, you took a minute to gather your nerve, also using this time to admire the shape of Steve’s fine ass. You sipped back the rest of your drink and rose to your feet. Taking another moment to adjust your tight blouse, popping open a couple of the top buttons for good measure. Ready for your mission.

Your heels hit the ground with purpose, strutting over to the pool table where Steve and Sam were still playing their game. Steve watched you the entire time. Once you reached the table, you cleared your throat and placed both your palms on the hard surface. “Hiya fellas,” you called out to the two soldiers. Steve was to your left and you could see him staring at you. His blue eyes trailing up your figure slowly, stopping to stare at the cleavage pushing out of your top.

“Y/N.” Steve said, a wicked smile forming on his luscious lips.

“Hey beautiful, how’s your night so far?” Sam asked as he lined up his shot, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Now that you were here, he thought he may have a chance at actually winning this round. Steve was irritatingly good at pool and it bothered the hell out of him, but now you were here to keep him distracted.

“It’s been alright, I guess. Kind of tame.” You shrugged your shoulders casually before turning to Steve and adding, “I just really wanted to have some fun.” You arched your back a bit and pushed out your backside, knowing that the Cap had a fondness for your ass.

With his bottom lip captured between his teeth, Steve inched closer to you. Hm, that may have done the trick. He moved behind you, casing you between his broad shoulders and pushing his chest to your back. You liked how bold he was being.

He nuzzled his nose against the side of your face. Did he not realize you weren’t alone or did he just not care? His voice was quiet and playful when he spoke into your ear. “What kind of fun did you have in mind, Y/N?”

Fighting against the moan that threatened to spill, you whispered back, “Wouldn’t you like to find out?” You pushed your hips back and rubbed your ass against his groin, smiling when you felt his cock twitch in his pants. Your breath hitched in your throat when Steve jutted his hips forward. He was being so brash and it caught you completely off guard, soaking your panties in the process.

“I’m your superior, Y/N. You should behave yourself.” Steve smirked and pulled you closer. He really didn’t give a shit that you were in a room full of people, he’s been wanting to bend you over for months now. Tonight he was going to make you scream his name.

“Hmm, what’re you going to do about it if I don’t, Captain.”

That definitely did the trick.

Foreplay was effectively over when Steve grabbed your hand and all but dragged you away from the table. You barely heard Sam calling out over the music about leaving the game unfinished, too caught up in the anticipation of what was finally happening. You didn’t care where he was taking you as long as he would be taking you as soon as you got there.

Steve pulled you into the nearby bathroom, locking the door as soon as you were both inside, crashing his lips into yours in a hungry kiss while you gripped his t-shirt tight between your fingers. His taut muscles flexed under your touch as you stroked up and down his chest and stomach. You needed more. Impatient and horny wasn’t a good mix.

You palmed the front of his jeans, feeling his cock hardening under your touch. Staring up at him innocently, you watched the fire burning behind his eyes, his usually bright blue eyes were dark with lust. Steve always liked it when you showed initiative. His low growl made the wet spot between your legs grow but before you could rub your thighs together to feel some relief, Steve spun you around and pulled your back to his chest. In one swift motion, he tore open the front of your blouse exposing your heaving chest.

Steve groaned deep in his chest when he saw the white lace bra you wore. Sliding his large calloused hands up your stomach, he palmed a breast in each hand, kneading and teasing the plush mounds. The friction of his hands and the lace against your nipples was tantalizing.

“You’re so soft.” He gave one last squeeze to your tits before moving his hands down to your thighs. You wiggled your hips as Steve hiked your skirt up, pulling it up over your ass. He paid your panties the same treatment as your blouse, the lace material tearing easily in his strong hands

“That’s gonna cost you, Rogers,” you teased, gasping when you felt his hard erection push between your legs. When the hell did he take it out? His fingers suddenly grazed against your clit and you cried out, “Holy shit!”

Steve grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back, his mouth latching onto your neck and sucking a dark mark on your skin. “Watch your fucking language.“ He growled and landed a hard slap on your ass, grinning like a mad man when you shrieked.

Your breathing was coming out short and heavy and you were practically dripping for him, but you still managed to roll your eyes at the irony. "Stop being a smart-ass, Captain, and fuck me.”

Another hard slap fell to your ass and you cried out again. Steve bent you forward, your hands landing flat on the back of the door as he lined himself up with your entrance. His precum mixed with your wetness lubricating his shaft while he slowly started pushing into you. Steve was long and thick and the stretch he gave you made your thighs quiver and your mouth fall open. Once he was fully seated, you both huffed out heavy sighs.

He pulled back until just his head was inserted and breathed against your ear, “Bucky tells me about his time with you,” Steve snapped his hips forward and you screamed. “Tells me how good you feel wrapped around his cock,” Another hard thrust, “So tight, and wet. Fuck…he was right.” Steve was grunting as he started pounding into you, hard and fast.

You were gasping and moaning loudly while Steve fucked you from behind, his hands kneading and spreading your ass so he could see the way he was burying himself into you. “Fuck, you have an amazing ass.”

The pleasure built inside you with every thrust. The feeling of his hands gripping your hips and pulling you to him, burying his cock deeper in your pussy. Your head fell back onto his shoulder and he smashed your lips together, grunting and moaning into each other’s mouths as your tongues fought against each other.

Just as you were feeling that knot in your stomach begin to unravel, Steve stopped and pulled out of you. He didn’t give you any time to complain as he spun you around and kissed you again, harder this time, as if that was even possible. Your head was spinning and your legs were shaking but his kiss kept you grounded. Those plump pink lips you always fantasized about felt and tasted better than you could have imagined.

Steve lifted you in his arm, gripping the backs of your thighs and you wrapped your arms around his neck. His shirt and jacket were still on, but his pants were pulled down just below his ass, his red belt jingling as he walked the short distance to the countertop sink. Lips still connected in a feverish kiss, Steve placed you on the edge and spread your legs further apart. When he pushed into you again, you broke apart from the kiss and choked out a heated moan. In this position and the way he angled his hips, Steve hit your G-spot right off the bat. The devilish grin plastered on his face was warning enough for what was going to come next.

You.

“Steve!” You screamed his name unashamedly. Steve was relentless. Fucking you mercilessly and filling the room with the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin, his own deep grunts and your wanton moans.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Let me feel you, doll.” Steve was panting heavily. You both looked absolutely wrecked and your erotic whimpering was clouding his senses, pushing him closer to the edge. He kept up a brutal pace, his balls smacking against you with every forward thrust. His thumb suddenly made contact with your clit, rubbing the sensitive nub in harsh but calculated circles. With another scream of his name, you came hard around Steve’s cock, squeezing him and milking his own release.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Steve bellowed, his hips jerking as he spilled deep inside of you, coating your walls with his warm cum. Both still breathing heavy, he grabbed your face and kissed you passionately, moaning and sighing into your mouth. You were pulling at the soft material of his shirt, your body still humming from the ecstasy and needing something to hold onto.

“Holy shit, Steve,” you somehow managed to say when he released your lips. Your eyes were slightly glazed over and your cheeks were burning. “That was…wow.”

Steve laughed and stroked your warm cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. He just fucked you senseless and now he stood before you, kissing you sweetly and smiling against your lips. He hummed as he pulled away from your lips, his soft features twisting into a more diabolical look.

“Hm, ya think Bucky left with that guy yet?” he asked, moving in again to kiss your jawline as his hand reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone. When he moved a bit, you realized that he still hadn’t pulled out, his softening dick still felt huge inside you.

“Why?” you asked curiously, lifting your hands up to his head and brushed back his damp hair. He had worked up quite a sweat.

Steve pulled away from kissing your neck, he definitely looked more sinister now. He dipped down again and instead of kissing you, he took your bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it a bit. When he let go, he answered your question in a deep, sinful whisper. “Because I want him to come in here and lick my cum out of your cunt.”

Holy. Shit.

You almost gasped when you heard him say that. Hell, you did gasp. Steve Rogers was pure filth and you loved it. Licking your lips, you pulled his hair enough for that dark look to fill his beautiful blue eyes again. “Who knew Captain America could be so kinky?”

Lifting his phone to his ear, you saw Bucky’s contact picture flash for a split second. Steve wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and replied to you again, “Bucky knows. First-hand.” He winked when your mouth fell open and Bucky’s voice answered through the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel written. Do I dare post it?


End file.
